The Meaning of Christmas
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: Sesshoumaru Fukai, owner of Western Lands Co., has been left behind during the holidays while the rest of his family has gone on a cruise. A coworker, Kadasa Mori, offers him a place to stay during the Christmas break. He accepts and then finds out she ha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, mainly Sesshoumaru in this story. I do however own everyone and everything, including the rights to this story, in this story… that sounded kinda weird… oops.

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru Fukai, owner of Western Lands Co., has been left behind during the holidays while the rest of his family has gone on a cruise. A co-worker, Kadasa Mori, offers him a place to stay during the Christmas break. He accepts and then finds out she has 6 adopted brothers and sisters living with her. He'll have to survive through 'church' her family, shopping, and two teens and 4 toddlers for Christmas. Maybe he should've just stayed home…

**Warning:** Sesshoumaru is very much so out of character. Please excuse that…

**Author's Note:** Hoping you're having a happy holiday, here's **The Meaning of Christmas: Part I  
.  
.  
****.  
****.  
****.  
**

**The Meaning of Christmas **

**Part I - December 20th .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, looking at the computer screen. He'd just finished typing an e-mail to one of his co-workers about a new project they'd need to start working on after break since the co-worker was currently on vacation.He shut his eyes briefly in the dimly lit office. It was only 5:15 but the sun was already setting. He ran a hand through hip length silvery white hair, the cause of being attacked by many rabid women on a daily basis.

Intertwining his fingers and placing them against his mouth, he chuckled. He of course gave them such a dark look with his amber gold eyes that they high-tailed it out of there. He opened his eyes slowly. The only person to ever not be intimidated by his glare, other than his family, was-

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

He glanced towards the door then pulled his hands away from his mouth. "Come in," he called in his cool stoic voice. The door opened slightly and a female walked in, holding a stack of papers. She nudged the door shut behind her with her foot.

He mentally sighed. _Great. More paperwork. I just wanted to get home and enjoy my peace and quiet and lonely apartment._

She plopped them on his desk with a slight huff. Then turned to him grinning. Bright blue eyes that were always grinning, blond hair pulled into a messy bun against protocol for neat hair. She wore a simple black tee shirt over a light blue turtleneck and a ruffled black skirt. She also wore a black choker with a silver crescent moon on it as well as big hoop earrings and several thin silver bracelets on each wrist and black flat heeled shoes. She wore all of this just to annoy him, since it of course, went against protocol.

He knew that she knew, no matter how bad the threats were, he'd never fire her. She kept this business running and therefore, without her, it would crumble.

She slapped a hand down on the pile of papers.

He raised an eyebrow. "Mori. What are those?"

"Mr. Fukai," Kadasa grinned. "Fan letters."

He let out an irritable sigh and reached forward pulling the top one off. After a few moments he tossed it. She snatched it up.

"Dear Sesshie-kun, I love you so much! You are like the moon in the sky, the diamond in the rough, the man who should marry me since I love you so much." She made a face. "Jeez. Even _I_ could to better than that."

He gave her a dull look. "Have you ever written a love letter?"

She nodded. "It was to my dog, on the top of his birthday cake. It said 'I love you Fido'. He liked it but he died two weeks later." She made a face. "Was probably my fault. All that chocolate." He rolled his eyes and she laughed then picked up the pile. "Shall I dispose of this for you?"

"Go ahead."

She walked to the hall. When she walked back in, she was holding a long black coat, buttoning it up and pulling on a black cap, holding a pair of gray mittens in her hands. "I have to go Christmas shopping still. Are you ready to leave?" He sighed and nodded, shutting down his computer and grabbing his black coat to throw over his silver shirt and black pants.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" she asked as they headed for the elevator.

"Nothing," he replied gruffly, still having mixed feelings about his family ditching him to go to the Caribbean.

"You know, when most people say nothing, they mean going to family and friends' houses and spending a nice quiet Christmas at home with them."

"I'll be spending a nice quiet Christmas at home, alone," he growled.

She looked startled as the elevator doors pinged open and they stepped into the main lobby. "Alone? As in no Inuyasha or anyone?"

He shook his head. "They went to the Caribbean."

"Sesshoumaru," she scoffed (slightly surprising him since she always used his last name) as they exited the building into the chilly night air. "You've got to be kidding."

"Sorry to say I'm not."

"Well you can spend Christmas with me!"

He looked at her sharply, eyes narrowed as if trying to find a hidden joke that would bite him if he agreed. "And what does this Christmas entitle?" he asked as they headed for the garage.

"It entitles going to my brother's house on Christmas eve, spending a nice quiet evening with him, his wife and kids, and my sister and her boyfriend. Christmas day will be filled with presents from my adopted kids or siblings. Christmas afternoon we're going sledding followed by making snowmen and having a big snowball fight. At night we'll watch Christmas movies and roast marshmallows and have hot chocolate. The day after Christmas, I'm not sure. We usually just hang around or my family comes to my house to hang out. After that, we do normal things, play video games, watch TV, annoy siblings. You can come for part, you can stay overnight, whatever you'd like. Christmas isn't a schedule it's a tradition. That means as long as you get every tradition completed, then you're good to go."

He glanced at her then leaned back against the car. "How many adopted kids do you have?"

"Five." His eyes widened slightly. She giggled. "Plus Cree, who's my youngest sister. Luckily my mom had me and Ally when she was younger."

"Wow…" he muttered.

"Yup. My house is always busy. There's Neal, Cree, Rin, Carrie, Yuki and Hatsu. Three girls, three boys. My brother's got four kids, Alex, Taiyo, Tsuki, and Edmund, all boys. My sister's got a boyfriend."

"So… 6… 9… 11… 15…17 people to get gifts for?"

She blinked then frowned. "You don't have to get gifts."

He gave her a dull look. "Write down something for me to get each of them since I don't know any of them." When she looked torn between him getting gifts and being ecstatic he was coming he sighed. "Look. I'm not coming unless I can give gifts."

She sighed. "All right. I'll e-mail it to you or something."

He nodded and opened the door to his car as she headed for the front of the garage. "Hey!" she called back and he looked over his shoulder. "Which bus goes to the mall?" He raised an eyebrow. "My car's broken and Mira already left. Which one?"

He rolled his eyes. "Get in."

She raised an eyebrow this time. "Excuse me?"

"Get in. I'll take you. This'll save me a trip to the mall later. You can tell me what to buy the kids now."

She blinked then smirked and put her hands on her hips. "I don't take rides from strangers. Mommy told me not to."

He reached into his car, searched then pulled out a Hershey bar. "How bout a stranger with some chocolate?"

She laughed and walked over, plucking the bar from his fingers. "That I'll do." He rolled his eyes again, something he was getting used to doing from being around her too much. She flopped into the passenger's seat and held out a piece to him.

He declined. "Where to?"

She popped the piece of chocolate in her mouth. "The mall, south side near JcPenny's please."

**.  
.  
.  
****.  
****.  
**

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kadasa as she roamed the jewelry section. "Hm…" she murmured. "Ooo, Diamonds." She glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Fukai, would you get me diamonds for Christmas?"

He gave her a dull look. "No."

She pretended to pout but a giggled escaped and she resumed her hunt.

"Mori. What _are_ you looking for?" he asked suddenly.

"I love how you ask me that 10 minutes into searching," she mumbled before answering. "It's this pretty sunflower clip I saw for Rin-chan. She really liked it."

"Hn."

She giggled and resumed her search. As her eyes whisked over the many different jewelry they fell on something that drew her attention. A soft 'oh,' escaped her lips and she glanced at Sesshoumaru who hadn't noticed.

Letting out a mental sigh of relief she carefully fingered the necklace. It had a black string with a silver crescent moon dangling from it, smaller than a palm but larger than a quarter.

"Have you found it yet?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked.

Her hand flew from the necklace like she was touching fire and she looked over. He had his back turned. "Nada," she chirped, forcing herself to move to the next table. "Oh…" She sweat dropped. "Found it."

_It was right behind me the entire time,_ she felt her eye twitching but ignored it and bounced over to the counter, ringing up the clip.

She turned to Sesshoumaru who was standing behind her. "Found it. Next store!" With that she took her bag and started bouncing towards the front doors. "So next stop is the book shop for my dear sis-" She stopped and looked around. "Sesshoumaru?" She started back towards the jewelry section only to see him come up towards her growling. "What happened?" she asked.

He scowled, glancing back towards the center of the store. "Met up with an annoying fan girl."

She giggled then wrapped her arm around his. "Come on," she ordered dragging him towards the bookstore.

"Why here?" he asked.

"Because, one of the kids I adopted, Yuki, is the most avid reader at 16 I've met in my entire life. He loves the fantasy series. He's also quite a good artist. They sell really good drawing packs here."

"What series?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well he just started Lord of the Rings, the first book."

"What are you getting him?"

"A new artist's pack. Why?"

"I'll get him the other two books."

She blinked then smiled. "That'll make his day."

He nodded and quickly headed for another section of the store. After he'd found the rest of the series he found Kadasa who showed him the art set.

"See! It's got a notepad, colored pencils, regular pencils, pens, markers, pastels, watercolor- it's got everything!" He shook his head softly, a small chuckle escaping his lips. She giggled then hooked her arm through his. "So we've both got Yuki covered. I've got all the stockings covered. I've got Rin-chan covered. Oh yeah!" She dragged him towards the new releases section and skimmed through the books before grabbing a red hardcover called 'Eldest' with a picture of a dragon on it. "My sister," she offered as he gave her a questioning look.

After ringing up their purchases, he looked at her. "Now what?"

**.  
.  
.  
****.  
****.  
**

"Thanks," Kadasa said with a smile, grabbing their drinks and heading for the table. She handed him his vanilla milkshake while she sipped her chocolate one.

She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Let's see…" She crossed off Rin and Yuki with blue. Neal, Cree, Carrie, Hatsu, Alan, Ally, Alex, Taiyo, Tsuki, Edmund, Senni and Wren were already crossed off.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's a lot of people."

"Yeah well…" She shrugged. "Large family."

He glanced up at her. "Think they'll be offended if I get them gift cards?"

She blinked then giggled. "Fukai, they'll just be happy if you spend Christmas with them."

He watched her momentarily then looked back at his drink. "Gift cards it is."

She let her head hit the table with a thunk. "You don't understand the meaning of a gift doesn't have to be material."

He chuckled. "Maybe I do. Maybe I'm just playing with your mind."

She scowled at him. "You're _always_ playing with my mind." He chuckled again, leaning back. She pulled out a red pen and crossed off Yuki. Leaning back she grinned. "Well you got one."

He sighed. "Nice. I just spent 2 hours doing nothing."

She giggled. "Well you can just get Senni, Wren, Ally and Alan gift cards. Alex, Taiyo and Tsuki all love anything with dinosaurs and Edmund's only 18 months so he'll enjoy a nice toy that will drive his mother nuts." He nodded. "Which is all at the discovery store!" she chirped suddenly, grabbing his arm. "Come on! I know something perfect you can get them!"

Luckily their bags were back in the car so the half the mall trek was easier than expected. By the time they'd reached the Discovery Store they'd thrown out the empty containers that once was their huge drinks.

She led him in and to the corner. She tossed her arms out at the video selection. "Ta da! Dinos!"

He nodded and grabbed a random one called 'Walking with Dinosaurs'. She grinned. "See! Cheap and effective!"

He grabbed the other two that were there then looked around. "And the baby?"

"You don't have to get all three!" she cried then pointed to another wall. "Baby stuff." He ended up getting a few annoying baby toys and two more dino movies just to tick her off.  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.**

"There!" she chirped. "You're all covered! You've covered Ally's family and my kids/siblings! No one left."

"What would you like?" he asked suddenly.

She blinked then waved a hand. "Nothing. I like giving, not getting."

"Mori."

"I mean it Fukai. Just stay the night Christmas eve and I'll be happy." He raised an eyebrow in suspicion and she winked. "I won't have to keep track of every kid. Cause if one disappears I can blame it on you."

"Sadist."

"You know it."

He pulled up to a three story mansion. "It's a good thing you make a lot of money. How much do you spend on Christmas every year?"

She shrugged. "A few grand. It's not much compared to what I could be spending." She winked. "Thanks for the help." She glanced at the clock. "Goodness. It's already 9 o'clock. Hopefully the kids are in bed by now."

"Who's watching them?"

"My darling Carrie and Yuki," she said. "They're old enough being 16. Well anyway, good night."

"I'll help you unload the car."

"Into the garage. And for thanks, you shall receive a nice plate of cookies to go home with."

He sighed. "Mori."

"Don't try to argue. You're getting cookies."

He sighed again but gave up, pulling into the garage where they emptied all the presents and she covered them with a blanket, locking the door from the outside and going out the side door.

She led him to the front door of the house and stepped in. "Hello? I'm home!" she called softly.

"ASA!"

Four small bodies suddenly ran out of the living room and collided with her. Luckily Sesshoumaru caught her as she started to fall or she would've hit the floor.

She laughed, sending him a quick thank you glance before turning to the little kids, two older kids in their teens coming in as well from back in the den, a boy and a girl.

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?"

"Why were you gone so long?" a boy with dark green hair and green eyes asked.

She ruffled his hair. "I was getting Christmas presents Neal!"

"Presents!" the toddlers echoed.

She giggled and nodded. "Presents. And guess what? We have a guest for Christmas!" She turned to Sesshoumaru. "This is Mr. Fukai. Say hello!"

"Hello!" three toddlers cried, the other looking shy and hiding in Kadasa's neck.

The teenage girl, who had auburn hair and blue eyes nodded. "Hello."

The boy stayed silently, hands in his pockets, short silvery gray hair pushed back and violet eyes watching him carefully.

"Cree, Yuki. Say hello."

"Hey," he said as if he didn't care looking away.

Sesshoumaru nodded and glanced at Kadasa. "Yuki doesn't talk much as well." Kadasa turned to the girl still in her neck. "Cree say hello." She giggled shyly and curled up tighter. Kadasa sighed and shook her head lightly.

"Mr. Fukai?" A girl with auburn hair asked. "You're really tall you know that?" Yuki rolled his eyes.

"One, yes I know. Two, just call me Sesshoumaru." Kadasa sent him an amused look but he ignored it.

"Kay Mr. Sesshoumaru!" the toddlers cried.

Kadasa smiled all the same. "Come on! Everyone into the kitchen! We need to give Mr. Fukai-"

"Mr. Sesshoumaru!" she was yelled at.

"All right, all right!" she laughed. "Sesshoumaru needs some cookies. Come on."

"Yay! Cookies!"

"Then to bed."

"Aw….."

"How about a story first then bed?"

"Yay!"

"We're finishing our movie," Carrie said, turning and walking back into the living room.

"What are you watching?" Kadasa asked.

Yuki shrugged. "Something lovey-dovey. I'm on the computer."

Kadasa shook her head then jumped to her feet. "Then it's up to us to retrieve the cookies!"

"Yay!" the toddlers cried, running to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru shook his head watching them run away. A hand grabbed his and he found Rin tugging him towards the kitchen.

They walked into a huge kitchen, a long breakfast bar for all of the kids, a true dining room in the next room. The kitchen had black counters and honey brown wood cupboards, stainless steel sinks and appliances, and hardwood flooring. She went over to the counter and grabbed a small box of chocolate chip cookies before turning and walking over, handing them to him.

"Cookies!" the kids cried.

"Here ya go!" she chirped. "When will you be coming over?"

He watched as she spun back around and grabbed another box, opening it and holding it out. Each kid took a cookie and climbed onto their designated spinning chairs at the breakfast bar.

"When should I come over?"

She shrugged, spinning back around, giving a cup to each child. "I don't care. As long as you don't show up before like 9 o'clock. I need some time to clean up around here and the kids won't be off the couch."

"Hn." He glanced from her pouring milk to the clean house. "It's clean already."

She scoffed. "That's a laugh. Wait till you see the kids play room."

"Hn." He turned, heading for the door. "I shall see you the day after tomorrow."

"Kay! See you then. Say good bye everyone!"

"Bye Mr. Sesshoumaru!" He paused in the doorway, glancing back before nodding curtly and heading for the front door.

"All right! Everyone go get ready for bed! Then I'll read you a story!"

The toddlers scampered out the door towards the stairs. Kadasa turned to Yuki who'd just walked in.

"Is he really staying?" he asked.

"Yes he is."

"…" Yuki glanced at the door then back at her before turning and walking back to the den.

She glanced back at the empty doorway Sesshoumaru had disappeared through. _Pray that he's in a good mood for the next few days.  
_**.  
.  
.  
.  
.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, mainly Sesshoumaru in this story. I do however own everyone and everything, including the rights to this story, in this story… that sounded kinda weird… oops.

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru Fukai, owner of Western Lands Co., has been left behind during the holidays while the rest of his family has gone on a cruise. A co-worker, Kadasa Mori, offers him a place to stay during the Christmas break. He accepts and then finds out she has 6 adopted brothers and sisters living with her. He'll have to survive through 'church' her family, shopping, and two teens and 4 toddlers for Christmas. Maybe he should've just stayed home…

**Warning:** Sesshoumaru is very much so out of character. Please excuse that…

**Author's Note:** Hoping you're having a happy holiday, here's **The Meaning of Christmas: Part II  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**The Meaning of Christmas**

**Part II - December 22nd**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be_-slam! The alarm clock met Sesshoumaru's fist as he rolled over to see what time it was.

_8:00? What the… why'd I set it for 8?_ He did a quick mental run through of what day it was before groaning lightly and rolling back over. _Need more sleep…_

An hour later, he crawled out of bed and to the shower. Ten minutes after that he was dressed in a simple black sweater and blue jeans and sipping a cup of coffee, watching the news.

_Tut tut, looks like snow,_ he thought with a sigh. _Snow. What's it good for? It's white, cold, and wet. I hate winter._ He turned to his kitchen and set his mug in the sink before heading to his bedroom to pack.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-_thud! Kadasa groggily sat up, looking at the alarm clock on the ground before yawning.

_It's already morning… not that I'd call 8:30 morning. It's kinda like… not morning… God. I need to get some caffeine._

She stretched then tossed the covers back, slid out, and tossed them the right way, straightening the bed before she reached out and grabbed a silky blue robe to pull over a gray spaghetti strap shirt and black pajama pants.

Ruffling her semi-neat hair she went downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge and pulled out a few things before making herself a cup of hot chocolate. She leaned against the counter, holding it close to her face to warm up before letting out a yawn.

She turned back to the stove after finishing it and began making breakfast. _Let's see… pancakes work._

After making enough and keeping them in the oven to stay warm she went upstairs to wake everyone up. All of the kids lived on one end of the second floor while her and the guest bedrooms were on the other end.

She stepped into Rin's room. "Rin-chan," she called softly, walking over to the girl's bed.

Rin stirred, opening sleep filled eyes up to her. She smiled. "Hi Kasa…"

Kadasa smiled and sat next to her. "It's time to get up sweetie."

"M'k…" Rin's eyes began drooping and Kadasa laughed. She pulled her up in a hug and sat her up.

"Come on Rin-chan. I've got pancakes and hot chocolate waiting for you downstairs."

Rin smiled and nodded. Kadasa shook her head lightly and reached over, grabbing a brush and running it through the girl's hair before pulling it into its normal pigtail.

Rin giggled before stretching and sliding out of bed.

"Good girl. Go wake up Neal and Hatsu."

She trotted out of the room, Kadasa going into the room across the hall. "Cree," she called. She walked over to the bed and frowned, seeing the covers displaced but no Cree.

"Asa?" She turned to find the little girl coming into the room rubbing red eyes and sniffling.

Kadasa knelt down. "What's the matter Cree?"

"Bad dream."

"Really? Want to know what will fix that?"

"Wha?"

"Piggy back!" Cree giggled and climbed onto her back. She walked into Yuki's room. The boy stirred lightly then rolled over.

Cree giggled again. "'Uki!" she cried.

He sat up looking around blurrily. "Huh?"

"'Uki! Time for food! Time for food!"

He blinked to clear his vision then slid out of bed. "What kind of food?"

"Pancakes," Kadasa answered.

A head poked in. "Did I hear pancakes?" Carrie asked happily then skipped away.

Kadasa laughed and started marching out of the room. "Follow the leader!"

The toddlers all marched down the stairs and into the kitchen, taking their spots at the breakfast bar. Yuki wandered in yawning and sat at his spot, Carrie already in her seat.

"Order up!" she cried, serving out plates and forks. "Pancakes for Rin-chan, pancakes for Cree, pancakes for Yuki, pancakes for Carrie, pancakes for Neal, pancakes for Hatsu!"

After getting them settled with butter, powdered sugar, syrup and hot chocolate she turned on the news, dragging her stool across from them with her own plate.

"Tut tut, looks like snow!" she chirped.

"Yay!" Neal cried.

"Yippee," Yuki grumbled.

"When-when?" Cree asked.

"On Christmas!"

"Yay!" Hatsu and Rin echoed.

"What are we 'yay'ing about?"

They all turned to find a woman walk in, a man behind her grinning.

She had brown hair with a red/orange tint falling around her waist and emerald green eyes wearing a green peasant shirt and black jeans.

He had gold brown hair slicked back and warm chocolate eyes. He wore a tan sweater and darker brown pants.

"AUNT SENNI! UNCLE WREN!" They were lunged at by four toddlers, almost toppling them.

"Hey guys," Serenity said smiling and hugging them. Wren bent down and picked up Neal and Hatsu in a crushing hug making them laugh.

Yuki suffered through a hug from his aunt and a hair ruffle from his uncle, Carrie hugging them both tightly.

"Step aside," Kadasa said. "Sister needs a hug." Serenity laughed and hugged her, followed by Wren.

"I missed you guys!" Serenity cried.

"Rin missed you too Aunt Sen-sen!" Rin chirped.

Serenity laughed and ruffled her hair. "So what's for food?"

Kadasa rolled her eyes. "Should've figured you'd only come for food."

Wren grinned. "What else would we come for? We're seeing you in two days anyway."

Kadasa chuckled and headed back to the stove, quickly making two more plates of pancakes.

Wren bent down and handed the kids a Disney movie. "Here guys. Early Christmas present."

"Kasa?" they chimed.

"Go. Begone you devils."

They disappeared and she heard the movie start playing in the other room. Yuki grabbed his plate and disappeared up the stairs. Carrie yawned and tossed her plate in the dishwasher heading for her room as well. Serenity and Wren sat down across from her.

"So what's new with you two?" Kadasa asked.

"Not much. You?"

"I have a house guest for the next week."

"Ooo," Serenity leaned forward. "Is he cute?"

Wren scowled at her. "Senni!"

She looked sheepish then hugged him. "Aw Wren. You know you're the only one for me!"

He gave her a dull look. "Yeah yeah." Serenity and Kadasa laughed before he grinned.

"I have to go take a shower," Kadasa said. "And make sure everyone's dressed. That'll take an hour at least and it's already 9:00."

Serenity nodded. "We'll watch the rugrats."

"We will?" Wren asked and she whapped his arm lightly.

Kadasa shook her head. "Just don't make out in front of them."

Her sister scowled darkly at her and Kadasa laughed heading to her room.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the clock. _10:21_. _They've gotta be up by now,_ he thought as he pulled into the driveway behind a dark emerald car. He climbed out and went to the trunk, pulling out a suitcase and bag. The wrapped presents were in the back of the car but he'd get them later.

Walking up the front steps, he pushed the door bell.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru's here! Mr. Sesshoumaru's here!" He raised an eyebrow as little faces appeared in the glass around the door. A moment later feminine laughter sounded and the door opened.

He blinked in surprise. It wasn't Kadasa.

She smiled and he was reminded of Kadasa when she was actually being nice and not hyper. "You must be Sesshoumaru," she said in good humor.

"How did you ever figure that out?" he asked stoically.

She laughed and reached forward, taking the bag out of his hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Serenity. Just call me Senni."

"Sesshoumaru Fukai."

"Sen! Who was it?" A man came around the corner.

"Asa's new house guest." Serenity hooked an arm around his then turned to Sesshoumaru. "This is my boyfriend, Wren Warren."

Sesshoumaru looked curious. "Of Warren Industries?"

Wren grinned and nodded. "The very one."

"It seems we have _someone_ intelligent in this house of children."

"I do hope you're not implying that I'm not intelligent!" They all turned to find Kadasa coming down the stairs holding Cree's hand.

"Of course he's implying that," Serenity scoffed. "What did you think he was implying? Oh wait. You can't think," she said innocently.

Kadasa scowled. "Thank you dear sister for your lovely comment." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "I guess you've met my sister already." He nodded. "Well, tell her that she can help you find your room."

Serenity stuck her tongue at her sister before heading for the stairs. "Come along Sesshoumaru."

He followed after her, Wren sticking to his side. "So, how's your business coming along?" Wren asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Really well," Sesshoumaru replied. "Why?"

"Well _Western Lands Co._ is still fairly new in the business world. Seeing as how it's only 10 years old compared to the 75 year old ones. And the fact your father has no say in it."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "He was quite annoyed by that."

Wren looked over then grinned. "Brilliant. He would've run it behind your back if you had."

"Exactly. Have to keep it simple."

"Guys. No business talk please," Serenity said before leading him down the left hallway. The top of the stairs basically made a T. The left side was guest / adult rooms the right all of the kids. He got the second door on the right in the left hall. It was fairly huge. A big bed, dresser, desk and bathroom attached.

"Very nice," he said, stepping into the dark blue room.

"Kadasa's got a thing for keeping a nice house with 6 kids," Wren said. A clock chimed down the hall and he cursed. "Senni we're gonna be late to my brother's if we don't leave now."

Serenity sighed then shook Sesshoumaru's hand. "It was nice meeting you. We'll seeing you Christmas Eve."

He nodded and they disappeared. He looked around once more before sighing and heading for the dresser with his suitcase.

_Let's try and make the best of things_.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He now sat in the living room on the couch, watching Neal and Hatsu who were playing a game of Sorry. Neal had short dark green hair and bright green eyes. He wore a simple black tee shirt and kakhi pants. Hatsu had dark silver hair and lavender eyes. He looked a lot like Yuki now that Sesshoumaru thought of it. He wore a violet tee shirt and black pants.

Rin and Cree sat on the couch playing with toy horses. Rin had her dark brown hair in its pigtail to the side of her head, honey brown eyes focused on her horses. She wore orange jeans and a cream colored tee shirt. Cree had the same blond hair and blue eyes as Kadasa. She wore a pair of denim overalls and a blue tee shirt.

Carrie was sitting on the other side of the Sorry board, watching Neal and Hatsu play and gently helping them count the number of spaces they needed to move. She had auburn hair pulled into a high ponytail at the moment and bright blue green eyes. She wore a black peasant shirt and denim jeans.

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" Kadasa called and he turned to look at her. "Would you mind checking on Yuki and seeing if he's alive?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "His cat-like curiosity should have made him come see who was at the door so unless he's reading, he's probably dead."

He shook his head lightly and stood. She grinned. "Last door in the right hall, on the left," she chirped and went back into the kitchen. He climbed the stairs and went to the room.

Yuki wore a black tee shirt with a red long sleeve under it and jeans. He lay on his bed reading Lord of the Rings. He knocked on the door frame.

Yuki didn't even look over. "Yes?" Sesshoumaru walked in. Yuki turned to see who it was and blinked in surprise before sitting up, dull look back on. "Yes?" he repeated.

"I was ordered to check on you."

Yuki raised an eyebrow and Sesshoumaru put his hands in his pockets. "Kadasa seemed to think you'd died considering, and I quote 'his cat-like curiosity should have made him come see who was at the door so unless he's reading, he's probably dead.'"

"So why'd she sent you?"

"Because if you were dead, I'd be blamed seeing as how I was the only one up here since."

Yuki snorted. "Tell her that I'm alive and if she's so curious as to see whether I'm alive or not, she should get her big butt up off the couch and check herself."

Sesshoumaru grinned. "It'll be my pleasure."

Yuki looked surprised as he left. He watched the empty doorway hearing Sesshoumaru go downstairs. Two minutes later he heard Kadasa shout, "MY BUTT'S NOT BIG YOU BIGBUTT!"

Yuki snorted and shouted, "NICE COMEBACK SMART ONE!"

"SHUDDUP!" He chuckled and lay back, continuing where he'd left off.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru fingers flew over the laptop keyboard as he sat at his desk, working on something for _Western Lands Co._

There was a knock at his door and he turned to find Kadasa walk in. "Hey. You working?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and pressed save. "Just trying to keep up and get ahead."

Kadasa smiled and nodded. "Understood. Just need you to see something." He raised an eyebrow and she led him downstairs. She stopped before the living room and put a finger to her lips before motioning in. He stepped around and peeked in. His eyes widened as he saw Yuki laughing. He glanced at Kadasa.

"You got the wrong impression of him. You were a stranger and saw him both times he was extremely tired and or half awake. He's a really good kid. If you take him out shopping he'll revert to his stoic self, like you, but around his brothers and sisters…" She smiled lightly. "He's extremely intelligent. Maybe you'll find out if he asks for help with homework."

He glanced at her then at the boy sitting on the couch being tackled by his two brothers. He nodded. "I suppose I might."

She rolled her eyes. "Cryptic psychopath."

He smirked. "Only for you."

"Thanks ever so much." She stepped into the room. "Oi! Who wants pizza?"

"PIZZA!"

"Guess that's a yes," Sesshoumaru muttered.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, mainly Sesshoumaru in this story. I do however own everyone and everything, including the rights to this story, in this story… that sounded kinda weird… oops.

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru Fukai, owner of Western Lands Co., has been left behind during the holidays while the rest of his family has gone on a cruise. A co-worker, Kadasa Mori, offers him a place to stay during the Christmas break. He accepts and then finds out she has 6 adopted brothers and sisters living with her. He'll have to survive through 'church' her family, shopping, and two teens and 4 toddlers for Christmas. Maybe he should've just stayed home…

**Warning:** Sesshoumaru is very much so out of character. Please excuse that…

**Author's Note:** Hoping you're having a happy holiday, here's **The Meaning of Christmas: Part III**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**The Meaning of Christmas**

**Part III - December 23rd **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru grumbled lightly as he awoke, hearing music and yelling downstairs. He yawned and ruffled his hair before sliding out and heading downstairs. As he hit the bottom floor, he saw Neal and Hatsu running by, shooting at Yuki with imaginary guns. Yuki laughed running in front of them wearing an Indian wig.

He shook his head and went into the living room. Rin had her dolls spread over the rug, playing with Carrie. The music was coming from the library/den. He went in to find, Kadasa holding Cree with one arm and Cree's hand with her other, dancing around singing to the music. Cree laughing hysterically as she was tossed like a rag doll.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
(and I) Don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby_

_Oh, I don't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even ask for sn-_"

He cleared his throat and she spun around then looked sheepish. "Sorry. Forgot you lived here."

He smirked. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Dancing!" she chirped then put Cree on the floor. "Go annoy your sisters." Cree giggled and ran to the living room. Kadasa motioned for him to follow her and went into the kitchen.

"So, we're going to my sister's house tomorrow, Christmas eve. Church will be tonight since most can't come Christmas eve. Christmas day, we'll probably chill here, maybe go sleigh riding. Sound good?"

He nodded. "Church…"

"You don't have to go." He nodded again. "Do you ever talk?" He smirked and nodded. She tossed her hands up. "I give up!"

"Good."

"HE SPEAKS!"

Yuki and the other two peered around the corner as they rushed by. "Uh… Asa? You okay?"

She scowled. "Neal, Hatsu, get 'im."

They let out a war cry and Yuki yelped racing away. "AAAAAASSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAA!"

She smirked. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and grabbed the mug of hot chocolate she'd made herself walking away. "Sadist."

"Hey. Hey! That's mine!"

He smirked and headed for the living room, leaving her grumbling behind him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

At 4:30 having just finished having a nice relaxing shower and drying his long hair, the door to his room flew open and Neal came running in giggling. Carrie came in, her hair that had been in a ponytail now in disarray. She blew up a random strand and strode forward, grabbing Neal's arm and swinging him so she held him under one arm. He blinked then started giggling and laughing.

"We're leaving in a little while. Asa says to get ready," she said before disappearing. He raised an eyebrow and stood, heading downstairs.

Kadasa, wearing a blue turtle neck and an ankle length ruffled black skirt, was straightening Neal's emerald sweater and kakhi's before the boy rushed off. Hatsu stood next to her wearing a dark gray sweat and black pants, Yuki trying to straighten his shirt wearing a lighter shade of gray and jeans.

Cree wore a pretty blue top and a blue skirt she kept twisting in. Rin wore the same except the top was green and the bottom was black. Carrie suddenly came downstairs. She wore a red/gold peasant shirt and a tan knee length skirt, her hair down.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Kadasa. "Where you all going?"

"We're going to church. Come on! Coats on and out the door."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the kids as they rushed towards the closet. "I'll stay here," he said stoically. "Church doesn't agree with me."

She blinked then smiled. "All right. It's not reading from a bible church. It's celebrate the holidays."

"I'll stay here."

She nodded and headed for the door. "Come on kids! Car's awaiting!"

"Yay!" Neal and Hatsu rushed out the door, Yuki following at a slower pace. Kadasa reached forward, grabbing the back of Rin and Cree's sweaters just before they raced forward. "Where's your coats?" she asked.

They both let out a groan but giggled and went to the lowered rack and pulled their coats off. Kadasa handed Rin's coat to Sesshoumaru.

"Since you're not going, the least you can do is help her into it," she muttered.

Rin looked up at him in surprise, Cree trying to as Kadasa zipped and buttoned her up.

"You not going Mr. Sesshoumaru?" they echoed. He shook his head.

"Please come!" Rin cried.

"Yeah-yeah! Come-come!" Cree chirped.

He sighed, feeling a tug at his heart as they gave him puppy faces. He looked at Kadasa who was smirking. He growled irritably then nodded.

"Yay!" they cried, latching onto his hands and pulling him towards the door.

"Wait. Don't I need something… fancier?" he asked, glancing at a simple dark gray silky work-like shirt and jeans, hair pulled into a simple low ponytail.

Kadasa shook her head and grabbed his coat. "Nope. That's all. Church is more of a family event than anything."

He tried to hide his nervousness. The last time he'd gone to church was before his strict mother died and she'd made him go. He glanced at Kadasa who was giggled as Neal yelled for her to hurry up.

_Please let me live through the night._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa's car pulled into an almost half filled parking lot. "We're early for once," she said in surprise then looked back. "We're early!"

The kids cheered and she giggled and turned to Sesshoumaru. "You must be good luck or something. We're never early." She climbed out of her seat and slammed the door, him doing the same and opening the slider for the kids on one side while she opened the other.

"Everyone stay by the car. I don't need you run over," Kadasa ordered and once again, Sesshoumaru was surprised that the kids actually followed her orders.

"Buddy up guys. Rin and Carrie. Cree and Me. Neal and Yuki. Hatsu and Sesshoumaru."

They all crossed the street and went towards a huge building. As they neared he could hear music playing, but it wasn't normal church music, rather Christmas music, like Frosty the snowman.

He glanced at Kadasa who was picking up Cree because she'd just slipped on ice. Cree clutched the red wrapped box they'd brought for a 'Carole' person.

He turned back around and grabbed the door and tugged, holding it open for everyone to go in.

"Yay!" he glanced in and found a long hallway with doors on either end. A group of young girls and boys were running towards them.

Kadasa's toddler group cheered and quickly pulled off their coats (after Kadasa ordered them to) before running after the other group into one of the rooms. Kadasa put all the coats in one cubby hole as well as her own and Sesshoumaru's.

"Come on," she said. "You have to meet some people but first we need to give this to Carole."

She led him down the hallway and through a large doorway. Inside was a room with tables and chairs and a step up down front with a podium for the speaker to stand at. In the middle was a large dance floor. It was homey, not one would expect a church to look like. A huge Christmas tree sat up front, decorations everywhere. People stood, sat, talked, laughed. It looked like a family gathering. Yuki immediately darted off to a few older boys in the corner, Carrie to a group of girls.

"This doesn't look like a church," Sesshoumaru muttered to Kadasa who giggled.

"That's cause it's not silly."

He looked at her in surprise then narrowed his eyes. "Sadist."

"I try." She spotted someone and waved. "Carole!"

"Kadasa!" the woman came over. She was slightly heavy with an enormous smile. Short dark hair fell around her shoulders and warm dark brown eyes smiled at them.

"Merry Christmas!" Kadasa said, tossing an arm around her shoulders and handing her the present.

"Thank you Kadasa! You know you didn't have to."

"Well think of it as a thank you for babysitting."

Carole laughed. "Speaking of, where are the little terrors?"

"Playing," Kadasa smiled. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, this is Carole Howe. Carole, Mr. Sesshoumaru Fukai." She leaned towards her and said, "he's my boss."

Carole laughed. "I do hope she's gotten raises."

He snorted. "With all of the annoying the staff she does?"

Carole laughed again and Kadasa giggled.

"Kadasa!" She shrieked as she was engulfed in a hug from behind and lifted into the air. As she was set down laughing she turned.

"Hello Lyon!" she chirped. The dark haired man grinned then motioned to Sesshoumaru.

"Who's this?"

"Mr. Sesshoumaru Fukai. He's my boss and has no family around so he's tagging along with me, terrorizing the chilids, the norm."

Lyon laughed and shook his hand. "Lyon O'Summers. I own O'Summers Bar and Grill in town."

"He's my brother's best friend."

"Ah…"

Lyon pointed to a table right on the edge of the dance floor. "We're sitting there. You're welcome to join us."

"Is there room?" Kadasa joked.

Lyon sighed. "Well if there's not we can always kick you out."

She scowled at him. "I'll kick you out."

He rolled his eyes. "Nice comeback."

"Thank you," she chirped. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and she scowled at him.

"Everyone! Everyone!" Carole shouted into the microphone. "Can we please get seated and start this bananza!"

They sat at a table, Kadasa with Sesshoumaru on her left, Cree on her lap, Rin, Carrie, Neal Yuki and Hatsu. After Hatsu was Lyon's two boys, his wife then Lyon on Sesshoumaru's left.

"All right!" Carole said. "First, how you all doing?"

"Good!" they all chorused.

"Next, we'd like to welcome all newcomers, including Mr. Sesshoumaru Fukai, Kadasa's boss." He kept his face stoic as people glanced at him. Kadasa mouthed 'sorry'. "Now you all tell him about all the stupid things she's done so he'll fire her."

Kadasa let out a cry of disbelief. "Carole!"

"We've got a few good ones out there," Lyon stated with a grin.

"I thought it was juice! Honest!" Kadasa cried, blushing. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Later," she murmured.

Carole waved her hands. "All right. No more picking on Kadasa till after we get some rhythm going. Mr. Bones, play us a dirge."

He nodded and turned to the piano.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. _Isn't a dirge what one plays at a funeral?_

The music started up and he recognized "Joy to the world."

Carole cleared her throat then sung with a beautiful voice.

"_Joy to the world  
__The Lord has come  
Let earth receive his King  
Let every heart prepare him room  
And heaven and nature sing  
And heaven and nature sing  
And heaven and heaven and nature sing_"

The song trailed off before it started a faster beat. Carole clapped her hands and everyone else started clapping as well, joining in, some people getting onto the floor and dancing, Carrie and a teenage boy being one of them.

"_Joy to the world  
The Lord has come  
Let earth receive her King  
Let every heart prepare him room  
And heaven and nature sing  
And heaven and nature sing  
And heaven and heaven and nature sing_

_"Joy to the earth  
The Savior reigns  
Let men their songs employ  
While fields and floods  
Rocks, hills, and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy  
Repeat the sounding joy  
Repeat, repeat the sounding joy_"

Sesshoumaru risked a glance at Kadasa who was rocking with Cree. Cree's hands on her own as she clapped, both laughing.

She glanced at him and saw he wasn't singing and mouthed 'don't like to sing?'

He shook his head and she nodded an 'okay' before turning back to singing

"_Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the people everywhere you see  
Joy to you and me_"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"And so, Ben says, well why don't we ask them again if they'd like to go with us? They'll love the steak house!" Lyon said. "And Jerry says, Ben, they're vegetarians."

The people at the table started laughing. 'Ben' a brotherly sort of guy flushed and protested 'I didn't know!'

Sesshoumaru grinned shaking his head and looked over at the dance floor. They currently had the Macarena going. Kadasa stood next to Carrie who was laughing at her because she kept putting the opposite arm in.

He turned his gaze from them to Lyon who'd finished his story. "Hey." The man turned to him. "Why would Kadasa call this 'church?' It's just a party."

Lyon grinned. "This is Carole's Church of fun." He leaned towards him. "See, when Carole was younger, her and a bunch of friends got together and hung out. When her father asked her where she was, she knew she'd get into trouble so she said church. Now, 20 years later, all of her friends and family gather for holidays or just fun and hang out and party. So, it's Carole's Church."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I was under the impression it was actually church and was about to stay home tonight."

Lyon snorted. "That would be Kadasa's doing, not mine?"

"What would be my doing?" they turned to find Kadasa grinning. She motioned to the floor. "I gave up. Couldn't get the right hand out in time." She sat down next to Sesshoumaru and leaned back.

"So… church huh?"

She glanced at him then grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, church."

"You are the weirdest person I've ever met."

She giggled and picked up her soda. "Good. So are you."

He rolled his eyes. "O'Summers was right. You have the worst comebacks ever."

She scowled then smirked. "Now just for that," she hooked her arm around his and dragged him onto the dance floor as they started a fast pace song. "You have to dance." He shook his head but reached out, grabbing her hand and placing his other hand at her waist, doing an almost fast slow song (how you dance during a slow song in a fast pace) She looked surprised.

He grinned. "What? Surprised Mr. Stoic can dance?"

She nodded. "Very surprised. You dance very well."

He raised an eyebrow, spinning her out then back in. "Was that a compliment?"

She laughed. "I suppose it was." She winked. "In return, you'll have to help me out with the kids tonight."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru carried Rin into the house, holding the door open for Kadasa, Carrie, and Yuki as they each carried a child into the house. Kadasa reached forward and pulled Yuki towards her, kissing his forehead. He made a face but she did the same to Carrie who gave her a one armed hug.

"Night Asa."

"Night Carrie."

The auburn haired girl gave Sesshoumaru a one armed hug as well. "Night Sesshoumaru."

"Good night Carrie," he said slightly surprised but the girl stumbled sleepily to the stairs, helped up by Yuki. He turned to Kadasa who shut the door and headed for the stairs. He followed, not knowing what to do with the sleeping girl.

Kadasa carefully tucked Cree into bed then turned for Rin. She blinked, not seeing Sesshoumaru. Stepping into the hall then peeking into the girl's room she found him pulling the covers back and lying the girl down. He moved to stand but found that Rin had fisted her hands in his shirt. Sighing he gently released himself from her grasp and brushed her hair from her forehead before covering her up. He stood and turned towards the doorway to find Kadasa watching him.

He scowled. "What?"

She shook her head and walked to her room, pulling off high heels as she did. "You're good with kids."

He blinked. "I… am?"

"Yes. You are." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Night Sesshie." She stepped into her room and closed the door.

He stepped into his room and smiled. _Good with kids huh?_ Smiling he went to get ready for bed.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**A/N: **I do not own either of the songs in this chapter. They are both my Mariah Carey. The first is "All I Want for Christmas" and the second is "Joy To The World."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, mainly Sesshoumaru in this story. I do however own everyone and everything, including the rights to this story, in this story… that sounded kinda weird… oops.

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru Fukai, owner of Western Lands Co., has been left behind during the holidays while the rest of his family has gone on a cruise. A co-worker, Kadasa Mori, offers him a place to stay during the Christmas break. He accepts and then finds out she has 6 adopted brothers and sisters living with her. He'll have to survive through 'church' her family, shopping, and two teens and 4 toddlers for Christmas. Maybe he should've just stayed home…

**Warning:** Sesshoumaru is very much so out of character. Please excuse that…

**Author's Note:** Hoping you're having a happy holiday, here's **The Meaning of Christmas: Part IV**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**The Meaning of Christmas **

**Part IV - December 24th **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-_ slam! Yuki groaned and rolled over, blinking and looking hard at his alarm clock which read _8:30._ He frowned, trying to remember why it was set so early then groaned as he remembered.

_We're going to Uncle Alex and Aunt Ally's house…_ he sighed heavily then slid out of bed stretching and walking into the hall. He quickly slipped downstairs and into the kitchen. He paused, expecting no one to be there but someone was leaning against the counter watching the news on TV.

"You scared me Mr. Fukai."

Sesshoumaru glanced over from the TV then back at the news. "If you'd like, I made hot chocolate."

"Thanks." Yuki walked over, pulling a santa mug from the cupboard and filling it.

"So what are we doing today?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Seeing our aunt and uncle," Yuki answered, also snatching a muffin. "It'll be a 45-minute drive so bring something to do." He bit into it before heading back towards the main entry way to the stairs. "You might want to eat now. It's gonna get chaotic in about a half and hour."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hatsu! Knock that off! Go get your shoes on!" Kadasa cried, handing Carrie a few things to run out to the car. Cree held her arms open and was given a box, Rin as well, both following after their sister.

Sesshoumaru came down the stairs, wearing a simple navy sweater and jeans. Yuki raced up the steps after Neal by him. He hit the ground and Kadasa handed him Hatsu.

"Please get his shoes on," she said exasperated then grabbed a few presents and headed outside to the silver minivan.

He looked down at Hatsu who giggled. "Which ones are yours?" The boy pointed to a black pair of sneakers. He quickly pulled them on his feet and set Hatsu on the ground. The boy blinked then laughed and raced outside.

"HATSU!" Sesshoumaru grinned from inside and went into the kitchen to grab a cup of water.

Twenty minutes later, Kadasa finished buckling Cree's seat belt and shut the door, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Lion King!" Neal cried.

"Lion King!" Cree agreed.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and looked at Kadasa who grinned. "The miracles of movies." She slid the DVD in and each kid picked up a pair of headphones, eyes glued to the small TV screen. Yuki pulled out his Lord of the Rings book and Carrie pulled out a magazine, both sitting in the very back, Hatsu between them, Cree, Rin, and Neal in the middle, Kadasa and Sesshoumaru in the front.

Sesshoumaru looked out the window as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Hope you guys want to listen to Trans-Siberian Orchestra," Kadasa called back. The teenagers ignored her, both wearing headphones to their own CD players.

She shook her head and pushed in TSO Christmas Eve and Other Stories. She turned to Sesshoumaru who'd just pulled out his laptop.

"Work?"

"No. Play. Solitare's very amusing."

"For about 10 minutes till I loose."

"You're pretty good at that aren't you?" She scowled at him then turned back to the road. He smirked and turned to his laptop.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Forty-five minutes later, Sesshoumaru awoke abruptly looking around quickly. He glanced at Kadasa who glanced at him.

"You finally awake?" she asked quietly with a smile.

He nodded. "I fell asleep… guess I was more tired than I thought."

She chuckled and motioned to the back of the car. He turned and found all four toddlers out cold in their car seats. Yuki glanced up from his book then back down, Carrie's head against the window out cold.

He turned back around and yawned. "How long till we get there?"

"Bout five minutes. Better wake them up. Yuki?"

The boy grumbled but reached out a hand tapping Carrie's shoulder. She stirred and looked at him blurrily. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost. Wake up Cree and Rin." She nodded and sat forward, shaking their shoulders softly while Yuki did the same to Neal and Hatsu.

"Here we are!" Kadasa called, pulling into a long driveway up to a simple two floor house. She parked behind a small line of cars and climbed out as the toddlers cheered.

"Now before anyone gets out, you need to grab something to bring inside," she ordered.

They agreed, climbing out quickly and stretching. Yuki and Carrie each grabbed something and darted for the house, holding the door open as the toddlers rushed after them.

Sesshoumaru grabbed two presents, vaguely reading 'Alex' on one and 'Taiyo' on the other. He shrugged and followed after them into the house. Kadasa followed after him, shifting the platters in her arms, a knowing grin on her face. He raised an eyebrow but she waved him on. As he stepped inside he heard a shout.

"ASA!" Several tiny bodies collided with his legs as he stepped through the door. He paused and looked down, raising an eyebrow.

Kadasa walked by, keeping a stoic face. "Hello Alex and Taiyo," she said and kept walking.

They turned and watched her then looked up at Sesshoumaru. They stepped back and he realized he'd scared them. He bent down on his heels and handed them the presents.

"I think these are yours," he said. They looked at them, looked at him, grinned and took them, running to several people sitting on the couch.

"Mama! Papa! Look what he got us!"

Sesshoumaru turned to Cree who was trying to carry in a heavy bag and pushed open the door, grabbing the bag and picking it up, Cree dangling from it.

She blinked in surprise then started laughing, kicking her feet. Kadasa came back in and blinked then started giggling.

"I think this is yours," he said stoically.

She shook her head and took it. "Augh! It's soooooo heavy!"

Cree laughed. "No I'm not Kasa!"

"Yes you are!" Kadasa cried.

"I'll take that!" A man with short dark blue / black hair and sapphire eyes said, walking over. He grabbed Cree, flipping her over his shoulder. She laughed, wiggling. The man bent down slightly and kissed Kadasa's cheek. "Good to see you sis," he said before taking the girl and running to the couch and falling onto it. She squealed as she landed then started laughing, Rin climbing up next to them.

"So who's this incredibly handsome young gentlemen?" A woman asked walking over. She had sandy blond hair pulled into a fancy bun and warm violet eyes. She wore a simple green turtle neck and jeans.

"Ally!" Kadasa cried and lunged forward, hugging the girl.

Ally laughed and hugged her back tightly. Kadasa turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, this is Allison Mori. Just call her Ally or she'll decapitate you. She's married to Alan Mori." She pointed to the dark haired man who was picking up the girls and moving them to the next room. "My brother. Alan, Ally, this is Sesshoumaru Fukai, my house guest and boss."

Ally shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

She grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the kitchen in the back and through it and the dining room combo to the back room where it was a bigger sun room/living room overlooking the backyard.

Lyon and his wife, a dark gray haired, violet eyed woman sat on the couch opposite of the entryway, their two boys playing with Neal, Alex and Taiyo who'd seemed to have forgotten their experience with Sesshoumaru.

Two boys, Sesshoumaru suspected as Tsuki, a 6 year-old, and Edmund, an 18 month old, were being held by Lyon and Sarah.

Cree and Rin were talking at Alan and Ally sitting on a loveseat against the opposite wall. Carrie was talking with Wren and Serenity. Yuki was sitting against the wall on the floor, helping Hatsu piece together a puzzle of a large cat.

Kadasa walked in and flopped on the shorter end of the "L" shaped couch, Sesshoumaru sitting beside her. "Hey Lyon, Sarah." They nodded back a hello.

"So, we're ordering pizza," Ally said. "Since we don't feel like making a huge lunch. Afterwards we'll go sledding. Kay?"

"Yay!" the kids cried.

"But first we need to finish the puzzle," Yuki spoke up.

"Yes!" Alex said. "Need puzzle finishing!" Kadasa giggled as Yuki was suddenly tackled by the little boy.

"Alex!" she cried standing up to help her younger brother out. "Don't kill Yuki! I'll be blamed!"

Sesshoumaru looked at Ally and Alan's family. _The kids look so much like their parents._

Alex had short dark hair and golden eyes. Taiyo had golden blond hair and gold eyes. Tsuki had short dark hair and dark sapphire eyes. Edmund had bright blond hair and light blue eyes.

He just leaned back into the couch when the doorbell rung. When Ally tried to get up but was tangled under a few kids he stood.

"I'll get it," he said. Walking back to the front door he opened it and found the pizza man holding two boxes of pizza.

"That'll be $20.00 sir," he said.

Sesshoumaru fished out three 10's and handed them to him. "Keep it," he said as the boy began to fish for change.

"Merry Christmas sir!"

"You too." He closed the door, the boy heading back to the car and pulling out. "Where should I put the pizza?" he called.

"You did not just pay for that!" Ally cried.

"Yes I did. Where?"

He heard Kadasa start laughing. "Ally. He's not going to take any money back. You'd better believe that." He could imagine a scowl and smirked. "Set it on the counter Sesshoumaru," Kadasa called, a moment later entering. "We need 17 plates."

Sesshoumaru grabbed a pile of paper plates and washed his hands before opening the box and putting a slice on a plate, Kadasa handing them out.

Many plates later he sat down with his second slice of pizza, Kadasa flopping next to him.

"So where are we sledding?" he asked.

Kadasa motioned towards the backyard. "It's a small hike to the hill but it's awesome. We can also go snowmobiling."

"Yay!" Neal raced over. "Snow-bill Kasa? Snow-bill?"

"Yes Neal. Snow-bill. As soon as we're done eating all right?" That of course had every kid finished in three seconds. The parents/siblings quickly finished their pizza as well before making everyone go the bathroom then bundle them up in snug outfits.

Sesshoumaru pulled out a black cap and his black snow pants then glanced up as someone fell into the room.

"I can't put my arms down!" (A/N: Luv that movie!) Neal cried.

He snorted and walked over, picking the kid up and unzipping him, pulling off his outermost sweater and re-zipping his coat. Neal grinned and raced outside with the others waiting in the yard with tubes, sleds and disks.

He followed after Neal, standing near Alan who was bundling up Taiyo who wouldn't stand still.

"Tai… come on. Do you want Dad to take you snowmobiling? Then stand still."

Sesshoumaru shook his head with a smirk. "Glad I don't have to deal with that."

"Yet," Alan said cryptically.

"Excuse me?"

Alan shrugged as he stood, tugging on his own jacket. "I've seen you and Kadasa together."

Sesshoumaru gave him a dull look. "You met me forty-five minutes ago."

Alan grinned. "I'm good at this stuff."

"Alan! Sesshoumaru!" Kadasa called. "Come on!"

She walked over to the shed. "We've got what… three snowmobiles here?"

"No. Two. Zach, my neighbor down the street borrowed one yesterday."

"Kay. We've go two… we can fit three on a seat right?"

"Yup."

"We can drag a sled behind one."

"Sure." (A/N: I have no idea if you can but it'll make the story more interesting.)

"Kay. So. Sesshoumaru, do you know how to drive one?"

"No."

"You ride with me to the hill and we'll drop a group off. On the way back you can drive the other one. You'll switch with Lyon and Sarah."

"Got it," Alan said.

After maneuvering the snowmobiles out of the garage and onto the lawn, Kadasa picked up Cree and settled the girl in front of her. Neal, Hatsu and Rin sat on almost a wagon-like sleigh with high sides and a flat bottom. Sesshoumaru sat behind Kadasa and glanced at Alan.

He was driving, Ally holding onto his coat with Edmund between them, Taiyo, Tsuki and Alex in the same kind of sleigh, Alex and Taiyo cheering and Tsuki actually grinning.

"Let's go!" Alan called, heading for the woods at a slow pace.

"We'll be back in a bit!" Kadasa called to Lyon who waved as she followed. Over the machine she shouted instructions to Sesshoumaru.

"Basically, it's like a big noisy bike!" she yelled. "The black button starts it, the green button on the left handle is gas, the red button just above the right handle is stop. And you just turn it to go which ever way you want!"

They reached the hilltop, a large hill emptying into a flat plain below. They'd even created their own little rope tow back up the hill. Kadasa stopped her snowmobile and Cree leapt off, the other three jumping out of their sleigh carrying their own.

Sesshoumaru climbed off and Alan lead him over to the other snowmobile, picking up the sleigh and putting it in the back of the snowmobile so it wouldn't get caught on anything on the ride back. "Did Kadasa tell you how to use it?"

"Yeah… somewhat…"

He chuckled. "Don't worry. Take it slow if you can't remember."

Sesshoumaru nodded and climbed on. "Like a bike right?"

"Exactly."

He turned it on then turned it around and looked at Kadasa who grinned. "Let's go!" She turned and flew towards the trees.

Sesshoumaru and Alan shared a look before Sesshoumaru followed after her. She glanced back and grinned, winking and blowing him a kiss before zooming away.

He shook his head, blaming the cold of the redness spreading over his cheeks.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Now standing at the top of the hill, the rest of the gang having been retrieved, Sesshoumaru manned the rope tow. His job was to grab whomever was coming up and swing them around to safety so they could zoom down the hill again.

Kadasa was coming up it and was looking behind him, smirking. He got a bad feeling and turned to see Ally grinning. As Kadasa reached the top, Ally grabbed her, swinging her into Sesshoumaru who fell on her, then kicking the tube they were on, sent them both flying towards the hill.

Sesshoumaru yelped as they spun, teetering for a moment on the edge. He looked at Kadasa who seemed to be balancing them and shook his head.

"Don't you dare," he hissed.

She smirked. "Or what? You'll fire me?"

"Mori?"

"Aw. Back to Mori is it?" She grinned even wider. He took in a sharp intake of breath as she leaned back and the tube followed. She started yelling as they zoomed down the hill and laughing hysterically.

They slid into a pile of snow and he sat up shaking his head. He looked down at her as she giggled and blew a piece of hair from her face.

"That wasn't so bad."

He scowled. "You will pay Mori."

She gave him an innocent look. "What'd I do?"

He watched her stoically then smirked and leaned forward. "Kadasa…"

She blinked. "Yes?" she asked cautiously. A moment later she jumped up yelping and screeching. "God damn-"

"Kadasa!" Ally yelled from the hill.

"HE PUT SNOW DOWN MY SHIRT!"

"And stole your tube," Sesshoumaru said walking towards the rope tow.

"SESSHOUMARU!" She tackled him, stuffing snow down his shirt. He grabbed a handful and tossed it at her as she jumped away. He missed and hit who Lyon who accidently shoved his wife into a pile of snow. She retaliated by tossing a snowball which missed him and hit Ally who was just coming down the hill. She threw a snowball at Alan thinking he'd done and so began the biggest snowball fight in the Mori-O'Summers-Fukai history.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru sighed, now sitting in the living room in dry clothes with a hot mug of coffee. Kadasa was giving Cree a sippee cup of juice. He suddenly remembered something.

"O'Summers."

Lyon turned towards him from Sarah and his son Sean. He smiled. "You can call me Lyon."

Sesshoumaru leaned back then said, "so what was the deal with Kadasa and juice?" Lyon and Sarah blinked then started laughing.

"When Kadasa first joined the Church of Carole, she mistook a cup of wine for kool aid and downed it pretty quickly. One was followed by two, three, four. Soon enough she was so drunk she couldn't even stand up. She thought a chair was a dog and kept yelling at it to stay when she tried to go to the bathroom and she married herself to a plate then divorced it because it was cheating on her with a napkin." Sesshoumaru snorted.

Kadasa walked into the room holding Alex's hand. "What's so funny?"

Alex suddenly ran up to him and dropped a doughnut on his lap. "Now pronounce you man and wife!" he cried.

Sesshoumaru blinked before everyone started laughing hysterically. Done with that Alex rushed back to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru looked up in confusion. "Um…"

Kadasa tried to catch her breath to explain but began laughing again.

Wren who'd cooled down enough, explained quickly. "Whenever Alex meets someone, he always grabs whatever's closest and hands it to someone. He heard that line somewhere and always says that as well."

He burst out laughing again and Sesshoumaru looked down at his strawberry frosted doughnut before frowning. He waited until they'd calmed down enough before saying, "I don't even like strawberry."

"It was good meeting you," Alan said, shaking his hand as he walked past. Ally gave him a quick hug and turned to someone else.

"You too Alan. Maybe we can get together sometime and discuss Kadasa's embarrassing qualities."

"I'm there," Lyon said, carrying Sean as he came by, shaking both their hands.

Kadasa scowled at them then turned holding her head high. "Good bye Ally. Bye Sarah." They hugged each other and she ruffled her brother's hair and Lyon's before picking up Rin and heading for the car.

Sesshoumaru nodded to them and picked up Cree following her.

She buckled the kids in and looked back to find Neal and Hatsu already asleep, Rin and Cree on the verge of going out. Carrie was curled up asleep in the back and Yuki was gazing out the window, eyes dulled.

She smiled and looked to Sesshoumaru. "It'll be a quiet ride home."

"Good," he muttered and got comfortable. "If you need me, wake me up."

She scowled. "Jerk."

He smirked. "I know I am."

"And here I was just about to forgive the snowball."

"And here I am, not caring."

"Can you two be quiet? We're trying to sleep," Carrie called from the back. They both sent her a dull look before Kadasa turned on TSO and pulled out of the driveway heading for home.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Um… Mr. Fukai?"

Sesshoumaru looked over the couch to find Yuki walk in holding a binder. "It's Sesshoumaru kid. What's the matter?"

"Could you help me out?" He raised an eyebrow and shifted on the couch. Yuki came over and sat down next to him, holding out the binder with extremely complicated math problems on it. "Kadasa's bad at math so you're the only one I can ask for help."

"Why not the teachers?"

Yuki scoffed. "They're annoying and can't explain things right."

"How do you know I can?"

"Well you're really good in business. You have to be good with numbers." Sesshoumaru watched him momentarily then nodded.

Kadasa passed by 15 minutes later then blinked, paused and backed up. She peeked in at Sesshoumaru who was explaining something to Yuki who blinked then flushed.

"Oh…" he muttered. "That's kind of obvious."

"No," Sesshoumaru replied. "Not until you understood the problem could you have figured that out. It's kinda like…" He blinked then smirked. "Forgive the stupidity of this example." Yuki grinned. "Okay. Your sister, Kadasa, is decorating the Christmas tree. But first she's got to get it up."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't' put the tree up. Carrie and I do."

"Yeah well she's kinda weird. Anyway, she's first got to get it out of the attic, then she's got to drag it into the living room and finally get it up. Once she's done with that, it's easy to figure out how to decorate it compared to how hard it was to get to that point."

"So it doesn't matter how obvious the answer is, it's how to get to the answer that's hard."

Sesshoumaru gave him a dull look. "Thank you for ruining my example."

Yuki smirked. "No problem. Help me with the next one."

Kadasa smiled and continued on her way.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hm…" Sesshoumaru typed a few numbers into his laptop before saving the file and shutting it. He stretched before heading for his bed. There was a knock and he turned. "Come in."

Kadasa slipped in and grinned. "Sesshie! Just the person I wanted to see."

He twitched at the nickname. "Why?"

She walked over and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down. She kissed his cheek then stepped back. "Thanks for helping Yuki out," she said softly. "He needs a male idol in his life. You just gave him that." She turned heading for the door but paused before she left. "Don't expect this to be the last of it. If anyone else has problems with math, you'll be hearing from me."

"Great," he groaned.

She grinned and winked. "Merry Christmas Sesshoumaru."

"Merry Christmas Kadasa."

She slid out the door and he fell into bed, turning off the light. _Merry Christmas…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, mainly Sesshoumaru in this story. I do however own everyone and everything, including the rights to this story, in this story… that sounded kinda weird… oops.

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru Fukai, owner of Western Lands Co., has been left behind during the holidays while the rest of his family has gone on a cruise. A co-worker, Kadasa Mori, offers him a place to stay during the Christmas break. He accepts and then finds out she has 6 adopted brothers and sisters living with her. He'll have to survive through 'church' her family, shopping, and two teens and 4 toddlers for Christmas. Maybe he should've just stayed home…

**Warning:** Sesshoumaru is very much so out of character. Please excuse that…

**Author's Note:** Hoping you're having a happy holiday, here's **The Meaning of Christmas: Part V**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**The Meaning of Christmas**

**Part V - December 25th **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru slowly gained consciousness and was instantly given the feeling of being under attack. He looked around carefully then at the clock which ready _7:30._ He frowned and looked around once more before lying back down and beginning to drift to sleep.

"It's Christmas!"

Sesshoumaru awoke quickly as pounding feet followed by shrill shouts of joy sounded. His door flew open and four kids jumped, landing on his bed, almost sending him flying. They got to their feet jumping up and down.

"It's Christmas Mr. Sesshoumaru!" they cried. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck laughing.

He glanced at the doorway seeing a sleepy looking Yuki trying to tie his robe on backwards and Carrie trying to help him out.

Kadasa suddenly walked in laughing, as she pulled a silky royal blue robe over her arms but didn't tie it shut. "All right guys. Leave Mr. Fukai alone."

"Asa!" they cried and grabbed her, pulling her onto the bed and hugging her.

"Merry x-mas sissy!" Crescent said shyly.

She kissed her on the forehead. "Merry x-mas Cree." She turned and gave everyone a kiss on the forehead before ordering them off the bed.

"Everyone in a line!" she ordered.

They all climbed off and all lined up by the door. She climbed off the bed and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"If you'd like, you can go back to sleep," she said softly.

"Awww!" came from the kids.

He sighed and stood. "I don't think I'll be able to go back."

"Sorry sir," she murmured, under her breath.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "So, what now?"

"Presents!" the kids cried.

"Yeah!" Kadasa cheered leaping to the front of the line. "Let's go!" She marched out of the room, shouting the lyrics to Frosty.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and followed after the parade. She climbed down the steps and motioned for everyone to stop then peered around the corner.

She turned back around with a sigh. "Looks like Santa didn't come this year." (A/N: My father does this to us every year…)

"Let us see!" Neal called back. She stepped into the living room and everyone came in.

"Yay!" they all shouted.

"Everyone to their designated spots!" she ordered and they all jumped onto couches next to their stockings.

Sesshoumaru walked in and was about to head for the kitchen when a hand grabbed his.

"Your sock next to mine Mr. Sesshoumaru," Rin said.

He hid his surprise and allowed himself to be guided over to the couch and settled between Cree and Rin.

"All right," Kadasa called. "Stockings first!"

They all started pulling through their stockings. Sesshoumaru glanced at her then at the bulky stocking.

She smiled and nodded, grabbing her own and sticking a hand in, retracting a bag of small chocolate coins and sitting back to watch.

"Asa! Lookie what Santa brought Rin!" the girl cried, holding up a beautiful sunflower clip.

"Oh," Kadasa cooed. "It's beautiful Rin. Want me to put it in?"

"Yeah!" Rin climbed off the couch and rushed over to her, handing her the clip. She spun back around and Kadasa carefully put the clip in.

Rin grinned and rushed back over next to Sesshoumaru. She noticed he hadn't touched his stocking.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru?" she asked in slight worry.

To keep her from worrying he put his hand in the stocking, grabbed something and pulled it out. His eyes widened as he saw a huge bag of m&m's. He glanced at Kadasa who was helping Neal put batteries in his toy car.

He scowled mentally. Inuyasha must've blabbed. Continuing on, he found several other bags of candies that he loved as well as a portable mouse for his laptop (he hated the little squares) a few colorful ties, a deck of playing cards for when he was bored in the office and a chip to save data on instead of disks.

He glanced at Kadasa again who now caught his eye. 'Inuyasha' she mouthed with a wink. He scowled slightly and mouthed back 'damn brother.'

She chuckled and turned to Hatsu as he climbed into her lap asking for help opening his candy.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Two hours later, after finishing with their stuffed stockings and opening their presents, Kadasa ushered everyone into the kitchen.

"All right!" she cried as everyone was seated at the breakfast buffet and she put her robe on Cree. "What to eat? We've got pancakes, waffles, sausage, hash browns, cinnamon rolls-"

"Cinn-mon rolls!" the kids cried.

"Hot dogs, hamburgers," she continued as if she hadn't heard them. "Cereal, milk, soup-"

"CINN-MON ROLLS!"

"All right, all right," she giggled. "Neal! Count us up!"

"Cree, Rin, Carrie, Neal, Yuki, Hatsu, Asa, Mr. Sesshoumaru." He counted on his fingers. "Eight!"

She giggled. "Good job. Now. If there's 8 of us, and we each want 3… how many should I cook?" He frowned. "It's all right. Here." She pulled out 3 cans of cinnamon rolls that you could see the rolls inside. "Count these."

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!"

"Good job and since there's 8 of us, that means we each get one."

"Each one!" Cree and Rin cried.

Kadasa nodded. "If there's 8 in each package, and we each want three, how many packages do we need?" He looked confused again. She bit her lip but Sesshoumaru reached out and took the cans, spreading them out in front of him.

"Okay. We each want three," he said, tapping his finger on the first can. "One for you, one for Cree, one for Rin, one for Carrie, one for Yuki, one for Hatsu, one for me and one for Kadasa. That's eight." He put the can aside. He tapped the next one.

"One for Cree, one for Rin, one for Carrie, one for Yuki, one for Hatsu, one for you, one for Kadasa, and one for me. That's two each. How many cans?"

"Two!"

"Good. Next. One for Cree, one for Rin, one for Carrie, one for Yuki, one for Hatsu, one for you, one for Kadasa, and one for me. That's three each. How many cans?"

"Three!"

"How many did we each want?"

"Three!"

"So if there's 8 rolls in a can and there's 8 people and we each want three, how many cans do we need?"

"Three!" He nodded and handed Kadasa the cans. She sent him a grateful smile before peeling them apart and sticking them in the oven.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"No! Get it away!" Sesshoumaru cried as Rin and Cree with sticky fingers reached for him. He grabbed a wipe in each hand. "No! I shall defend myself with this lemony-wipe!"

They giggled and leapt at him. He grabbed both of their hands in one of his and wiped them, pulling away. He grinned triumphantly. "I have won the day!"

They shrieked and jumped on him. He let out a yelp as he fell over then put a hand on both of their stomachs and lifted them into the air. They laughed hysterically as he used them like weights.

"What are you doing?" They turned to find Kadasa standing there with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed. "Looks like our fun's over girls."

"Aw…" He laughed and put them on the ground, ruffling their hair. They giggled and ran into the other room.

She smiled and shook her head. "We're getting ready to go build snowmen."

He nodded and walked upstairs, pulling off pajamas and pulling on gray sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt over a white tee. He pulled his hair into a low ponytail and went down the hall into Neal's room where he and Hatsu were playing a video game.

"We're going to build snowmen. Coming?"

"Yay!" they cried and leapt to their feet running past him. He followed at a much slower pace and reached the first floor as they came running by, now fully clothed in a jacket, boots, coat, hat and mittens, Cree and Rin hopping behind pulling on boots and mittens. Yuki sighed but pulled his things on. Carrie already had her hat and boots on and was pulling her jacket on.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kadasa who came walking in, dressed already. She handed him his coat and he tugged it on, then gloves, boots and a hat before everyone headed outside.

Kadasa set the carrots, extra gloves, scarves and hats, sticks and rocks in the center of the driveway in piles. "Neal, Hatsu, Yuki and Sesshoumaru, you've got the ride side of the house. Rin, Carrie, Cree and I've got the left. You know the rules. No grass showing and as many snowmen as possible in 10 minutes." She looked around then nodded. "Ready… set… go!"

They all rushed to their sides and Sesshoumaru looked at Yuki. "Just make snowmen?"

"You and I will make the snowmen. Hatsu and Neal will smooth out the snow and make sure there's no grass showing then decorate. If they get way behind, we'll help decorate then continue until time's up."

Sesshoumaru nodded beginning to roll the bottom of the snowman.

Ten minutes later at Kadasa's whistle they all froze and stepped back. Kadasa's team had made 7 and ½. Sesshoumaru's team had made 8 and ½.

"All right!" Kadasa called. "Sesshoumaru's team wins! Finish your last snowman and get inside for hot chocolate."

Now, with everyone sitting at the breakfast bar she walked in with a small box.

"To the winners of the snowman contest of 2005!" She handed out little silver trophies with snowmen on the top and 'Winner of the Snowman contest of 2005' engraved on the bottom.

"And to the… non-winners of the snowman contest of 2005." She handed the girls the same trophies but engraved on the bottom was 'Snowman Contest of 2005.'

"We'll get them next year Rin-chan!" Carrie said scowling at Neal who stuck his tongue out.

Rin giggled. "Yay!"

"Yay-yay!" Cree cried.

Kadasa laughed. "Now, to all contestants, into the living room to watch Frosty the Snowman."

"More snowmen?" Sesshoumaru asked as they followed the kids into the living room.

Kadasa grinned. "Of course."

"Great."

She giggled. "I live to torment you Sesshie."

He scowled. "I know you do."

"Good. Now come sit and watch Frosty with us." He sighed but followed her into the living room. "All right!" Kadasa called. "The order of movies; Frosty then Year Without a Santa Claus. Then we are going to send the chilids into the other room to watch their movies while we watch Van Helsing and other types of non-Christmas movies."

Carrie and Yuki cheered, Neal, Hatsu, Cree and Rin pouting but turning to watch the movie. Sesshoumaru shook his head. _I'll never understand this family…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru sighed in relaxation, leaning against the couch, watching the flames flicker. Kadasa had just gone upstairs with the last out cold child and he was waiting for her to come back. A soft noise made him turn to find Kadasa walking in holding two mugs of hot chocolate. She handed him one.

"You must go through this like crazy," he muttered. "You have like 7 cups a day."

She scoffed. "I buy 5 cans every time I go."

He shook his head. "It's a good thing you make a lot of money."

"Tell me about it." He chuckled and leaned back into the couch.

"Thanks again for all the help you've given the kids," Kadasa said, settling in next to him holding her own mug of hot chocolate.

He nodded. "It was… amusing." She smiled. "And I had fun."

She grinned widely. "Well I guess you'll have to come back next year huh?"

"I guess I will." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something handing it to her.

She blinked then looked up at him. "What's this?"

"My gift to you."

"You already got me a few things." He shrugged. She turned and opened the small box. Her eyes widened and she looked at him. "I thought you didn't see me looking at this!"

He smirked. "Well I did."

She fingered the crescent moon necklace then pulled it out and put it on. She smiled at him. "Thanks. I love it."

"You're welcome." They leaned back on the couch, Sesshoumaru putting his arms on the back of the couch, one behind her. "So. What are you doing next Friday?"

"Next Friday? I'm not sure. It's the third right?"

"Yes. I've got tickets to a comedian downtown. Would you like to come with me?"

She looked over in surprise. "Is that what's called a date?"

He glanced at her. "If you'd like it to be."

She smiled. "Well then, yes. I'd love to."

Peeking around the corner, Carrie and Yuki drew their heads back and silently high fived. They raced upstairs into Carrie's room where she hugged him.

"Yes! Kadasa's finally got a good guy! Maybe this one will stay!"

Yuki nodded. "Smart, already owns a business, good with kids,"

"-good looking."

He scowled at her. "That's all you think about isn't it."

She batted her eyelashes. "Aw Yuki. You know you love me."

He rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "Good night sis."

"Night Yuki. Sleep tight."

"You too." He shut the door behind him and leaned back against it smiling. A moment later he went to his room and shut the door.

Downstairs Kadasa curled up next to Sesshoumaru playing with his long hair as he drifted off in front of the flames. She glanced up at him and smiled leaning into his shoulder.

_Christmas really is a time for loved ones,_ she thought then giggled silently. _Or stoic ones to express their feelings for those loved ones._ She snuggled in closer. _Merry Christmas Sesshoumaru._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, mainly Sesshoumaru in this story. I do however own everyone and everything, including the rights to this story, in this story… that sounded kinda weird… oops.

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru Fukai, owner of Western Lands Co., has been left behind during the holidays while the rest of his family has gone on a cruise. A co-worker, Kadasa Mori, offers him a place to stay during the Christmas break. He accepts and then finds out she has 6 adopted brothers and sisters living with her. He'll have to survive through 'church' her family, shopping, and two teens and 4 toddlers for Christmas. Maybe he should've just stayed home…

**Warning:** Sesshoumaru is very much so out of character. Please excuse that…

**Author's Note:** Hoping you're having a happy holiday, here's **The Meaning of Christmas: Epilogue**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**The Meaning of Christmas **

**Epilogue - January 5th **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he signed another paper. He leaned back in his chair looking at the crystal paper weight on his table. It had a crescent moon in it with a wolf howling at it. He smiled mentally. Rin had given it to him.

There was a knock on his doorframe and he looked up to find his brother standing there, tanned. Inuyasha grinned at him, the same silver hair pulled into a low ponytail, same amber gold eyes also grinning.

"Miss me?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru leaned back and said seriously, "none in the least."

Inuyasha scowled then grinned again walking in and flopping into the chair across from him. "I can't believe you didn't want to come."

"It's not a matter of wanting Inuyasha," he said. "It's a matter of being able to. I had way too much work to do to take off a week of vacation time."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Might as well. You never do anything anyway."

Sesshoumaru gave him a dull look. "So where's your girlfriend?"

"Kagome?"

"No. You other girlfriend."

"I don't have another girlfriend."

"Then do not question if it's about your only girlfriend or not."

Inuyasha scowled. "You know, I wonder even now why the hell I missed your annoying personality."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I wonder as well little brother."

The door suddenly slammed open and they both jolted and turned looking at it.

"Hello boys!" Kadasa chirped, coming into the room. Sesshoumaru groaned, seeing the pile of papers she had for him. She giggled. "Just some holiday cheer for you Fukai."

"So Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said, leaning back in the chair. "What'd you do over break?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kadasa who raised an eyebrow in return. He shrugged. "Got married."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment before laughing hysterically. "Good one! What'd you really do?"

He glanced at Kadasa again, almost asking permission to joke silently. She smirked and nodded. He shrugged and stood, grabbing his hot chocolate cup. "I got married Inuyasha," he said seriously before leaning over and kissing Kadasa's cheek. "See you later Asa."

"Lunch Sesshie?"

"Of course."

He walked out of the room and Kadasa turned to a stunned Inuyasha who was staring in horror after him.

"You… you two…"

She shrugged. "He got married." She turned walking out of the room towards her office, catching up with Sesshoumaru. They heard Inuyasha run out of the room into Kagome's office.

A moment later a loud shrill scream sounded. "THEY WHAT!"

She glanced up at him as he glanced down at her. "So are you going to tell them or should I?" she asked.

"Tell them what?" he replied nonchalantly.

"You know exactly what Sesshoumaru."

"No. I think I'll let it circle around the rumor mill. It's less reputation-ruining then them finding out that it wasn't you I was married to."

She laughed, stepping into her office and leaning around the corner. "Ah but it'd be much more entertaining to see their faces when they found out it wasn't me, but a doughnut."

He let out a chuckle, heading for the kitchen as another shriek cut through the office air. He lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip, still grinning.

_Bah humbug._

**The End**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

This story's basically a randomidea filled storythat came to me last Monday. It was supposed to be a one shot but ended up being 6 parts of a short story. Fighting through tests, schoolwork, and Christmas gift wrapping, I basically had three days to write this 25 page story… hope you liked it.

Happy Holidays to all and Good Luck in the New Year.

**Kadasa Mori**


End file.
